The Domino
by Impart101A
Summary: In WW1 it was the Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria and his wife's assassination,WW2 it was Hitler invading Poland.All throughout history there are recorded people and events that have started the 'Domino Effect' one tiny little spark that set the forest fire. Connected to the Human world just by her heritage -Sylvia is a mutant.The bigger problem? She's the new Domino. OC/?


The Domino

In WW1 it was the Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria and his wife, in WW2 it was Hitler invading Poland. Throughout history there has been people and events that have started the 'Domino Effect' but for this one there was a larger war looming in the distance, and she was the Domino.

"If people are as smart as they seem the world would be such a better place-ugh." The woman slurred drunkenly at the bar, a fist of beer ion her hands. "I'm no…" She trailed off as if thinking hard of what she was going to say next, "Damsel in distress?"

The bartender was leaning of the counter giving a blank stare at the hammered woman who blushed and leaned forward as well; the man leant back in disgust as the reek of alcohol and sweat from her person. "Don't-"Her giggle was enough to make anyone cringe "you men _like _taking advantage of woman like me?"

The bartender gave her a one hard stare, "You have anyone I can call to take you home lady?"

"Nope." She leant back uninterested, "So, get me another drink," She smiled clearly fake as she put her teased hair in her hands.

"Look, the bars a'closing-"

She shot the bartender a glare, "Fine," She slightly slurred, "I'll go, happy?" She clumsily slapped her money on the counter took the glass bottle and stumbled out of the bar and into the night.

"W-Wh_at _bar closes at 11 at nigh_t? Seriously." _ She grumbled to herself slightly sobering up from the chilling frost. It was then she heard voices,

"Charles, why come at this hour?" A cool steel voice seeped into the growth.

"Well, this case is a bit special," Another voice that reminded the woman of summer responded to the man, both were predominantly male.

"You say that for practically for everyone." The first voce replied, bemused.

"Ah, but I think you will like this one Erik, she's very much like you." They turned the corner and two standing figures made their way over to the shivering woman.

The woman ignored them standing near the bus line, She leaned her body which felt dizzy and heavy from the alcohol in her body against the sign for the bus as she sighed and rubbed her face. She rose her hand to take a swig- "Excuse me?" She stopped mid swig, as her eyes looked over to two relatively young men, probably late twenties, standing side by side.

Both were taller than her and had black coats on. One had black wispy hair and startling lightning blue eyes and the other was a brunette with a soft grey tone to his own orbs. "Hello, My name is Charles Xavier and this is Erik Lensherr, we've come here on the account for-"

She turned away uninterested, "Uninterested." She stated boredly taking another swig of her beer.

The two men shared glances, Erik waved his hand as the sign she was leaning on bent into a small hovering ball, clearly surprised she turned towards the two men.

"Interested _sunny." _She giggled that high pitched giggle.

The one named Charles smirked a bit '_As you have just learned we are mutants, just like you.'_ The woman froze the man wasn't moving his mouth; she hadn't ever encountered a telepath before. She was highly uncomfortable, even in her drunken state of mind.

"Get 'outta mah head Mr." She slurred and jabbed a finger in his direction. But her vision swam with two or three Charles Xavier's, she was dizzy and tired and about to pass out.

"Alright." Charles held his hands up in compliance. His partner chuckled beside him, "You really do do that too often."

"Yea…" She trailed off agreeing with the one with the strange eyes, "Yeah!" Then her vision rushed up to the ground and her mind fell into an unconscious state. Her bottle shattered on the pavement as soon as it hit.

Erik casted an incredible glance at Charles, "You thought I'd like this one?"

Charles rolled his eyes, "Wait till she's not actually drunk. She's been through a lot, but…what are we going to do now?" he gestured towards the fallen mutant who was snorting into the pavement.

Erik looked down in disgust before bending the sign into a metal plate and hoisting the mutant onto the plate. "What are you doing? She didn't give us an answer!"

Erik smirked and looked at Charles over his shoulder, "Read her mind. What would you do? If she's anything like me would she stay here-get drunk off your ass every night wishing what could've been or you could track down a killer with a bunch of fellow mutants with the CIA? I think I know what she would've chosen." Erik smirked cockily making his way over to the car.

Charles shook his head at his friend, "This is kidnapping!" he shouted, "This is wrong!" He hissed in a low voice not believing his old friend.

Erik rolled his eyes, "I've done worse, and now get in."

"She gets to come back if she doesn't want to do it."

Erik smirked and shook his head, "Like you said Charles, if she's anything like me, she'll do it."

Charles shook his head, "Bad idea," He muttered while getting into the car.

Erik's smirk seemed to grow, "I've done worse."

* * *

**Hey everybody!:) How was it?! it was awful short but it will get longer I promise. I started it off as them meeting when she was drunk because I got so sick of the old "Hi, I'm a mutant and I'm perfect with my gift" scenerio. (Sorry, harsh,) So I wanted to put a little twist on things, yep, so I will completely embarass my chracter.**

**Gotta love awkward:)**

**I hope Charles and Erik's banter was somewhat similar to that in the movie-it is movie based! I was really worried about it in this chapter, Charles was a little to OOC for my taste. But I'll try to fix that from now on.**

**PLEASE leave a comment, I'm dying over here. I love you. So much. I would give you brownies-or if you were allergic to chocolate or plainly just didn't like sweets-I'd throw you a party but I'm online so I'll wish you one and one day in the future you can make a toast to my wish. Kaipche?**

**~Half-Masked**


End file.
